walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Firearms and Explosive Weapons
Weapons, 'are equipment used by the living to protect themselves from zombies and other people. Some are also used for chores; for example digging holes. There are several kinds of weapons used in the Walking Dead: Firearms, Explosives, Melee/blunt weapons, and even everyday tools. Melee Weapons :''For Melee Weapons in The Walking Dead series, see Melee Weapons. Ammo and Munitions .357 Magnum The .357 Magnum are uncommon bullets in The Walking Dead series. The .357 S&W Magnum is a revolver cartridge, made by Elmer Keith, Phillip B. Sharpe and Daniel B. Wesson. It was based upon the .38 Special cartridge. The .357 cartridge was introduced in 1934. The Walking Dead (TV-Series) The ammo is again used in Rick's Colt Python. Later, when Rick, Morgan and Duane are getting their weapons and ammo at the King County Sheriff's Department building, they grab some more .357 revolvers and some ammo for them as seen in Days Gone Bye. It is a powerful round, but is loud and has a lot of recoil. When Hershel's Farm is overrunned Andrea takes the bag of guns, which means she now has the boxes with .357 Magnum. Uses: *Colt Python *Numerous undefined revolvers Users in (TV-Series) *Rick Grimes *Daryl Dixon (Never seen used the caliber, but it is very possible) *Morgan Jones (Never seen used the caliber, but it is very possible) 9x19mm Parabellum The '''9x19mm Parabellum is a handgun cartridge, which is very common in The Walking Dead especially among the Glock-17 pistols. The 9x19mm Parabellum was introduced in 1902 by the German weapons manufacturer Deutsche Waffen und Munitionsfabriken (DWM) for their Luger guns. Because of this, it is commonly called the 9mm Luger cartridge. Its parent cartridge was the 7.65x22mm Parabellum, itself a descendant of the earlier 7.65x25mm Borchardt cartridge. The 9mm Parabellum is commonly used in handguns and submachine guns, and is an extremely popular round in civilian, law-enforcement and military circles. The Walking Dead (Comic Series) The 9x19mm Parabellum is first seen when Rick GrimesRick Grimes (TV Series)gives weapons to Morgan Jones and Duane Jones. The survivors lose a lot of this ammunition through the storyline. When they arrive at the prison they find a lot of 9x19mm Parabellum, and use it on their guns, to fight the Woodbury Survivors off. When the survivors again escapes they lose more ammonition. First when they meet up with Aaron, they get more 9x19mm Parabellum ammunition. The stash in the Alexandria Safe-Zone is filled up with 9x19mm Parabellum, and the survivors don't run out again. The Walking Dead (TV-Series) In the TV-Series the 9x19mm Parabellum is first seen when Morgan shoots the walker outside Rick' s house. After that Rick grabs some of the ammonition from the police station's stash. In Atlanta Rick looses the bag with guns and ammo, and later Glenn goes out after it. In the bag, Rick claims that there should be a lot of 9x19mm Parabellum. 9mm rounds have decent power, minimal recoil, are not very loud and are plentiful, thus making them ideal for most situations. In the episode Beside the Dying Fire, Rick says that they're running out of ammo. Uses: The 9x19mm Parabellum is used in the following pistols: *Glock 17 *Glock 19 *SIG-Sauer P-Series *CZ-75 *Beretta 92 *Numerous undefined pistols *Numerous undefined rifles Users in the (Comic Series) The list shows the people who have used the 9x19mm Parabellum in the comic: *Rick Grimes *Shane Walsh *Carl Grimes *Lori Grimes *Axel *Morgan Jones *Donna *Allen *Andrea *Jim *Dale *Carol Peletier *Tyreese *Chris *Julie *Maggie Greene *Hershel Greene *Billy Greene *Otis *Michonne *Bruce Cooper *Gabe *Alice *Dr. Stevens *Sam *Caesar Martinez *Lilly *Abraham Ford *Rosita Espinosa *Eugene *Fr. Gabriel Stokes *Aaron *Eric *Heath *Denise Cloyd *Spencer *Nicholas *Douglas Monroe *Bruce *Tobin *Pete Users in The (TV Series) *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Shane Walsh *Morgan Jones *Glenn *Andrea *Dale *Daryl Dixon *Merle Dixon *Theodore Douglas *Felipe *Edwin Jenner *Otis *Nate *Dave *Sean *Jimmy Sidearms Beretta 9mm Rick takes a Beretta 92FS 9mm weapon from a zombified soldier when he gets inside the tank (the 92FS is meant to stand in for the US military M9 Beretta). He uses it until it runs dry, upon which he gives the gun to Glenn, who stashes it in his backpack. It is later used by Andrea in Pretty Much Dead Already. Often incorrectly named the M92FS,http://residentevil.wikia.com/Beretta_92F%2FFS#cite_note-0 the Beretta 92's FS variant is a semi automatic handgun chambered for 15+1 rounds of 9x19mm Parabellum. The Beretta's open slide design ensures visible feeding and ejection of ammunition and allows the barrel to cool quickly. A dropping-block locking system, taken from the Walther P38, eliminated the need for a barrel-slide interlock, and the design is unique in allowing the 92 to be suppressed without the slowed cycling issues that many other locked-breech pistols encounter. The hard-chromed barrel bore reduces barrel wear and a tough bruniton finish prevents corrosion. The magazine release button is reversible for left handed use and the safety is ambidextrous and doubles as a decock lever (there are variants that do not function as a safety and simply spring back up, as well). It has been criticized for a large grip and long trigger contributing to poor ergonomics, and an overall package most consider too large for the caliber and capacity. Glock-17 Pistol The Glock-17 pistol is an Austrian polymer-framed pistol and rival of the Beretta 9mm line of handguns. First released in 1982, it differs from a general 92FS because it lacks a conventional safety catch, opting instead for a specialized trigger with several safeties. The Glock also has a smaller slide profile, making it more comfortable to shoot a short-reach trigger, thinner grip panels, integral accessory rail, removable front sight, and a beveled magazine well. Commonly chambered for the 9×19mm Parabellum, it usually comes with a standard 17 round magazine, or an optional 10/17/33 round magazine can be used instead. The Glock pistol also comes in a variety of variants chambered in other calibers, from .45ACP to .357 SIG. The Glock is the most popular law enforcement pistol in the United States, arming 65% of its law enforcement agencies. Users in the (TV Series) *Leon Basset *Lam Kendal *Shane Walsh *Daryl Dixon *Jimmy *T-Dog *Rick Grimes The Glock 17 is first seen been used by King County deputies Leon Basset and Lam Kendal in a stand off with armed suspects after a car chase. Rick takes an unknown number of Glock 17s from the King County Sheriff's Department before heading to Atlanta. Shane carries his in a holster most of the time. Rick later takes the Glock 17s off the two dead policemen in "18 Miles Out" in order to save Shane. Colt Python Revolver Rick Grimes carries a six-inch barreled Colt Python .357 Magnum revolver as his duty sidearm in the series. He so far has used it the most in Season 1 Episode 1 "Days Gone Bye" but has carried it through every episode. Rick uses this revolver for his signature point blank finishing gunshots to people and walkers. The Walking Dead (TV Series) Rick was seen wielding the revolver as a deputy sheriff during the police pursuit with the Linden County Sheriff's Department chasing after the criminals. He fires his weapon but was injured during the pursuit. After Rick goes to the King County Sheriff's Department and gets his weapon back, he fired it at point blank range into an infected Leon Basset head killing him. He does the same again to the bicycle zombie and infected little girl at a gas station. Once Rick gets to Atlanta, he kills the tank walker that makes him disorientated and deaf. In Season 2 he shoots a zombified Sophia, and two human survivors, Dave and Tony. Rifles Shotguns The Shotgun '''is a more short range than a handgun. Often firing pellets known as buckshot, it is incredibly effective against multiple groups of clustered targets, but unless specialized ammunition is used, shotguns are not effective at range. A shotgun fitted with a door-breaching muzzle break was first used by the escaped convict who shot Rick, then again by Shane and Rick while hunting, and once more by Dexter and Andrew in the prison and has been used numerous amounts of times in the comic and TV series. Shane in the TV series uses a Mossberg 590. Various types of different shotguns were seen in the TV series. Shane Walsh is first seen using a Mossberg 590 with a Knoxx SpecOps NRS pistol grip stock weapon in the first episode Days Gone Bye. He retains this weapon throughout the series until his death, upon which Glenn uses it in Beside the Dying Fire. A Mossberg 500 with conventional stock as well as several other different shotguns were seen in the Bag of guns when Rick Grimes cleans out the armory at the King County Sheriff's Department. Shane is seen several times wielding his 590 to protect the Atlanta Survivor Camp for the entire first season as well as in the final episode, TS-19 where he was about to shoot Dr. Edwin Jenner at the CDC with his shotgun for locking them inside and also shooting the bulletproof glass to try and escape the building. Shane is still seen on occasion in the second season armed with the same shotgun. Another type of shotgun was used by Glenn and Daryl during the barn massacre in the episode Pretty Much Dead Already near the end where the survivors shoot the barn walkers. Shanes Mossberg590b with Pistolgrip and M4 Buttstock. Users: *Linden County Sheriff Officers *Shane Walsh *Criminals in vehicle pursuit *Farmers inside house where they committed suicide *Rick Grimes *Daryl Dixon *T-Dog *Guillermo *Glenn *Dale Horvath *Maggie Greene Users in (Comic Series) *Shane Walsh *Rick Grimes *Dexter *Andrew Users in (TV Series) *Unnamed Criminal *Rick Grimes *Shane Walsh *Daryl Dixon *Glenn *T-Dog *Hershel Greene *Tony Sniper Rifle '''Sniper Rifles '''are long range weapons that fire high-power rounds. A Ruger M77 Hawkeye hunting rifle with scope is commonly used by Andrea and Dale, and everyone has agreed she and Billy are the best sharpshooters of the group. Snipers are seen at all times in the comic. SMG '''The SMG were used by Abraham Ford until the Alexandria Safe-Zone encounter. Abraham used an AK-74u. Users in (Comic Series) *Rick Grimes *Andrea *Glenn *Maggie Greene *Michonne *Tyreese *Hershel Greene *Maggie Greene *Billy Greene *Patricia *Alice *Axel Users in (TV Series) *Dr. Edwin Jenner *Military Soldiers Rifle The Rifle '''was used to kill zombies and commonly to kill Woodbury soldiers. Various types of different sniper rifles (or hunting rifles) were seen in the TV series. Dale most known for carrying around his signature weapon which is a type of hunting rifle. This weapon is first seen the first episode Days Gone Bye as well as several other different rifles which were seen in the Bag of guns when Rick Grimes cleans out the armory at the King County Sheriff's Department. Morgan is also seen practicing with a rifle given to him by Rick. Dale is seen several times wielding the weapon to protect the Atlanta Survivor Camp for the entire first season. He continues to be armed with it in the second season with the same rifle. On other occasions, different survivors also use the sniper rifle such as Daryl and Andrea. Users in (Comic Series) *Allen *Dale Horvath *Andrea *Shane Walsh *Hershel Greene *Billy Greene *Axel *Patricia *Andrea *Glenn Users in (TV Series) *Rick Grimes *Morgan Jones *Dale Horvath *Merle Dixon *Theodore "T-Dog" Douglas *Andrea Assault Rifles '''AK-47 and M16 were used by Woodbury soldiers, including Martinez. Other Weapons Grenades Grenades '''were found by Axel. They were used against Woodbury survivors, once, by Billy Greene. Explosion did kill couple of soldiers, but failed to kill the Governor. Grenades were seen from Issue 38 to Issue 47 and also seen in the episode Guts by Rick and TS-19 by Rick to escape the CDC. Users in (Comic Series) *Billy Greene Users in (TV Series) *Rick Grimes Crossbow The '''Crossbow was only seen when used by Daryl Dixon against Zombies and for hunting. Users in (TV Series) *Daryl Dixon Category:Equipment